


But One Thought Between Them

by Branch



Series: Firebrand 'verse [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Porn, creepiness, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion story  for Lys ap Adin's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9206">"Firebrand"</a>. Xanxus fights Mukuro's possession, but not for quite the reason one might assume.  Mindporn with D/s overtones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But One Thought Between Them

Xanxus wanted what Mukuro wanted. He gloried in the destruction. But he still fought possession every time, spirit clawing viciously against being pushed aside.

Eventually Mukuro asked why.

_What, do I look like your fucking lapdog?_ Xanxus snarled back.

Mukuro laughed. _Since that’s what you are, I suppose you do._ The jerk of Xanxus’ spirit against his amused him. _Well? You do my bidding every day. Aren’t you?_

_It isn’t for you!_

_Of course not. It’s because you enjoy this. _The tremble that passed through Xanxus’ spirit, at that, caught his attention. He smiled slowly. _You enjoy every moment of it, don’t you?_ he purred, provokingly.

Another jerk, as Xanxus tried to lash out at him and back away from him at the same time. Mukuro turned inward and caught him again, holding him fast in a hard mental grip. Xanxus’ spirit shuddered against his.

_You do it because you enjoy it and because I’m stronger than you,_ Mukuro whispered to him. _Because you enjoy that I’m stronger than you._ He tightened his hold.

Xanxus’ resistance subsided, though his submission was still tinged with fury, much to Mukuro’s entertainment. He pulled Xanxus closer, close enough to feel his body again, and stroked Xanxus’ hand down his own chest to cup between his legs. He kneaded slowly, savoring Xanxus’ shock. Xanxus strained against his mind’s grip again and arousal shuddered through his spirit, echoed through his body, when Mukuro pinned his spirit where it was, close enough for sensation but not for control. Mukuro laughed, delighted.

He spread the legs of Xanxus’ body and undid his pants, sliding Xanxus’ hand inside. Xanxus’ spirit shivered under his hold and Mukuro murmured, _You like the feeling when I make you submit, hm? That’s why you always fight me, isn’t it?_

Xanxus spirit jerked under his grip, but if Xanxus had had a voice at the moment he would have moaned out the denial. Mukuro moved Xanxus’ hand on himself, stroking him slow and firm and relentless, and Xanxus’ spirit turned pliant against his, yearning towards the pleasure both physical and non-physical. Mukuro smiled and moved Xanxus’ hand on him faster, harder, until Xanxus’ body arched taut as he came.

Mukuro pushed Xanxus’ spirit back again, holding him down in his own mind, and Xanxus trembled, quiet.

_You’ll get what you want, with me,_ Mukuro purred, mind brushing over Xanxus light and easy. _Everything you want._

**End**


End file.
